The invention relates to a monolithically integrated CCD arrangement.
In CCD arrangements of this type which are used to transmit or process, e.g., filter, analog signals, disturbances occur in the transmission or processing functions which are due for example to incomplete transmission of the individual, signal-dependent charge quantities between the potential drains which are adjacent to one another. Inasmuch as it is brought about by recharging processes at the boundary surface between the semiconductor layer and the covering insulating layer, this fault influence is countered in a known manner in that the individual, signal-dependent charge quantities are each increased by an additional, constant fundamental charge, which is also referred to as "fat zero" in the English language. However, a disadvantage consists in the fact that the size of the individual basic charges is dependent upon fluctuations in the supply voltages which leads to the d.c. voltage or d.c. component of the output signal also being influenced by these fluctuations.